


Just Give Me A Reason

by sdfun25



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdfun25/pseuds/sdfun25
Summary: Junmyeon and Sehun were been bestfriends since middle school and boyfriends since last year of high school. Because of their own desire for different things they broke up and decided to stay friends for their friend circle. After a while they will realize that they didn’t even know why they broke up and they still have feels towards each other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	Just Give Me A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #SH-43 Just Give Me A Reason - Pink feat. Nate Ruess
> 
> Dear Prompter:
> 
> I hope this fic meets your expectations. Sorry if it did not. This is my first time to join a fic fest (so please forgive me for any flaws herein). Thank you for your prompt and I hope you enjoy the story!

Sehun was seated in a chair over a long table, reading the messages from his friends.

** Jongin **

**Guys we are still on later okay? Our house. 7:00pm. Kyungsoo and I will wait for you. See you all later!**

** Jongdae **

**Minseok and I will arrive together. See you later!**

** Baekhyun **

**Chanyeol and I will also be there. Wouldn’t miss your birthday for anything.**

Sehun was not in the mood to come, but it was Jongin’s birthday, and his circle of friends didn’t miss each other’s birthdays unless it’s the end of the world, so he had no choice but to reply.

Sehun

**I’ll be there too. See you all!**

He sighed. Thank God it was the weekend tomorrow and he didn’t have any plans. He could have his rest after Jongin’s party.

He heard his phone ping, notifying him of a new message from Jongin.

** Jongin **

**Good to know that you will be there Sehun. This is a special day for me and for you also. I have a surprise for you.**

Sehun frowned upon reading Jongin’s message. What could be his surprise?

** Sehun **

**What’s your surprise?**

** Jongin **

**Later Sehun. It won’t be a surprise if I will tell you now.**

** Baekhyun **

**I am curious about your surprise to Sehun, Jongin! Spill!**

** Jongin **

**Later! Got to go, the cake delivery is here! Laters!**

Sehun was just as curious as Baekhyun about what the surprise could be, but he let it slide. He turned his attention back to the blueprint he was studying before reading his friends’ messages. He was hovering on its design. A design for a hospital which they had sealed a deal months ago. It was a joint project between the government and a private corporation that deals with a wide variety of businesses.

Sehun’s architectural firm has been bagging different deals for the past few months. And each of the deals cemented his firm's status as one of the best in the country. It has only been three years, but they already had loyal clients and several referral accounts already who sought after their firm everytime a new project arose.

It was an uphill climb to get to where he and the firm is right now. Sehun was proud of himself, starting from the very bottom and working hard until he reached his goal. There was no time for him to slack off, he had to work harder for their firm to be the very best.

His office door opened to reveal his business partner, Chanyeol. They had known each other since middle school, went to the same university and chose the same major in college. Right now, they were building their own architectural firm.

“Still assessing the same blueprint for hours?” Chanyeol asked. “Oh Sehun, you are so thorough! Relax a bit! We hire the best architects in the country. You don't have to fuss so much!”

“I know out architects are all good, Chan, but you know how I am when it comes to our projects.”

Chanyeol waves him off. “Yeah yeah! You always aim for no mistakes! Control freak much?”

Sehun chuckled. “Why are you here?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Just checking up on you, and reminding you of the party later.”

“I already replied to the messages in the group chat.” Sehun became suspicious. “Or do you have another agenda? Let me guess. Baek sent you to find out if I had an idea about Jongin’s surprise for me.”

Chanyeol doesn't even try to deny it. “You really know us. Yes. That is right!”

“Well, to tell you honestly, I don’t have any idea. I’m just as clueless as everyone else.”

“If that’s the case, I will head out now and go fetch Baek. It is already 5:00pm. You might also want to prepare before the party,” Chanyeol said, looking down at his watch.

“I’ll clear my tables in fifteen minutes and head out to change at home then go straight to Jongin’s.”

“Okay. See you later.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo’s house was situated in a sprawling neighborhood, one where celebrities and successful businessmen lived. It was no surprise that Jongin and Kyungsoo lived in such a luxurious space. They were considerably famous in their own rights. Jongin was the CEO of one of the most famous entertainment agencies in the country where Kyungsoo, a famous singer, is under a contract.

Jongin had inherited his parents’ company two years ago. It was still one of the most prosperous entertainment companies in the country, producing some of the most bankable idol groups, singers, actors and artists.

Sehun was also under contract in Jongin’s company. Jongin’s father scouted Sehun when he was still in university. Sehun often modelled for commercials, print ads and magazines back when he was still a student.

Unlike his rich friends, Sehun was born in a middle-class family. He was able to attend a prestigious middle school, high school and later on, university through scholarships. He was proud of what he was able to accomplish, although sometimes he felt that there was something missing in his life. Something important.

He drove into the wide parking space of the Dos. Yes, Jongin and Kyungsoo got married last year. They were the first couple in their group of friends who had gotten married. The two had been together since high school days, and since then they’ve been inseparable.

Sehun rang the doorbell and was welcomed by a tight hug courtesy of Jongin. “Sehun! It’s so good to see you! How are you? Come in, everyone’s here already.”

“Happy Birthday! Sorry if I am a little late, I forgot to buy you a gift yesterday and had to stop by the mall to buy this.” Sehun held a paper bag of Gucci cologne.

“Oh! You didn’t have to, but thank you so much Sehun! This is my favorite scent. Let’s go to the kitchen where everyone is.”

Sehun let Jongin lead him to their group of friends.

“Oh Sehun, you’re here already! Now Jongin can blow the candles on his cake.” Baekhyun said.

“Wait!” Jongin and Kyungsoo exclaimed simultaneously when Baekhyun started to light the candles on Jongin’s cake.

“Why? We are already complete!” Chanyeol questioned.

“No. We are still waiting for one other important guest and my surprise to Sehun,” Jongin announced.

Everyone exchanged curious looks. And as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

“Wait! I think he’s here!”

“Who might it be?” Baekhyun asked the group.

“I have no idea.” Minseok said.

“Everyone, let's welcome our so missed friend,” Jongin introduced the newcomer.

“Hi everyone!”

Sehun’s back stiffened at the familiar voice. He would know that voice anywhere. It was a voice he has missed so much. He couldn’t be wrong. It was his ex’s voice.

He willed himself to turn to look at the owner of the voice. It was as if his entire world had stopped when their eyes met. That face, that smile, and that voice he missed so much.

It had been a year since they stopped having video calls with each other because they got busy with work. Well, technically a year since Sehun stopped joining the video call sessions between his friends and his ex. He knew that his friends still talked with his ex when Sehun wasn’t with them.

There wasn’t any bad blood between him and Junmyeon, all Sehun wanted was to clear his mind from thoughts of him. He wanted to know if he could handle not having him around even through digital means. But it was really tough. For a year, he had to hear tidbits from his friends about how Junmyeon was faring in London. It was pure torture.

Now that Junmyeon is standing in front of him, however, Sehun realized how much he missed him.

“Junmyeon!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “We miss you! How are you?! How’s London?!”

“Well I miss everyone too. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun. How are you guys?”

“Junmyeon,” Sehun said. “It’s good to see you,” He added when he realized that he only said his name due to his surprise.

“I am fine. I was invited by Jongin. I hope you don’t mind.” Junmyeon said, looking at everyone sheepishly.

“Why would we mind? You’re part of the group! You’re more than welcome here.” Kyungsoo dismissed, guiding Junmyeon to sit in front of him at the table.

“Now that we are complete, I can finally blow my birthday candles!”

“Wait, babe! We have to sing the Happy Birthday song first!” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

They started to sing the song.

“Now make a wish, babe!”

Jongin closed his eyes, made a silent wish, and finally blew his birthday candles.

“Thank you, guys, for coming, especially Junmyeon. Thank you for making my birthday a little more special.”

“Well, thank you for inviting me also. Happy Birthday, Jongin!”

“Now let’s eat while catching up.” Kyungsoo suggested, handing plates of food to everyone.

Sehun stole a glance at Junmyeon, who was busy chatting with Minseok. God! How he missed him. He cannot believe he is in front of him. The man he ever loved, his best friend, or rather former best friend. He doesn’t know if he still has a right to call him his best friend after they broke up. But he’s sure that he is still his friend.

They had agreed to not ruin their friendship because of their break up. Also, for the sake of their friends, for them not to be awkward when they are both around. They said that if former lovers could remain friends after breaking up then they were never in love in the first place. In his case, Sehun can admit that he was still in love with Junmyeon, but he didn’t know if Junmyeon still felt the same way.

“I am sorry, Jongin and Kyungsoo for missing your wedding. I was not allowed to have a vacation last year since the date was close to the London Fashion Week,” Junmyeon explained to Jongin and Kyungsoo.

So that was the reason. Sehun thought he would see Junmyeon during Kyungsoo and Jongin’s wedding but he failed to attend.

“It’s alright Junmyeon. We know how busy you are.” Jongin said.

“So, the last time we talked, you said that you were tying some loose ends in London and, you’ll be coming back here? Has the plan changed or will it push through?” Jongdae asked Junmyeon.

Junmyeon will stay in Korea for good? Sehun was surprised to hear this information. He missed a lot of conversations through the video calls.

“Well, that’s the plan. As of now, nothing in the plan has changed, but I will have to travel in between London and Korea for a year until all has been settled down. So, we will see how it goes. I am also waiting for something to be confirmed before I could stay for good.” Junmyeon informed the group smiling.

A collective “Ohs” from the others were heard. Some eyes were looking directly at Sehun. He ignored them.

“But you are planning on building an office here, right?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes. I also have plans on building a vacation house in Jeju Island. I might need Sehun and Chanyeol to help me with the house’s design.” Junmyeon said, glancing at both Sehun and Chanyeol.

“Wow! Really, Jun?! I would be glad to help. But I still have to seek approval from the boss.” Chanyeol replied, eyeing Sehun.

“Oh, I thought you both owned the architectural firm?” Junmyeon asked curiously.

“Yes, we do, but it is mostly Sehun who calls the shots and signs contracts and other stuff,” Chanyeol answered.

“Oh, I see.” Junmyeon nods in understanding while glancing at Sehun hopefully.

“I do not see any problems with that. Just let us know what you have in mind,” Sehun approved. He was actually excited about working with Junmyeon on this project.

“That was settled fast!” Chanyeol exclaimed, clapping his hands. “Visit us Junmyeon in our office so we can discuss further.”

“Would that be okay with you?” Junmyeon asked doubtfully.

Chanyeol looked at him and shrugged.

“There won’t be any problems. Just let us know when you will visit us because there are times that we are on site.” Chanyeol confirmed.

“That’s great! I will let you know.” Junmyeon said.

“Do you still have all our numbers, Junmyeon?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yes, I have all your numbers except for Sehun. I was not able to get his number.”

“You can ask him now.” Baekhyun signaled to Sehun to give his number to Junmyeon.

“Oh, is that so?” Sehun reached for his wallet to get one business card. “Here. It also has my email and the address of our firm.”

“Thank you, Sehun. I will contact you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sehun realized he had been played by Baekhyun. Junmyeon could always contact Chanyeol if he is going to visit the firm. He looked at Baekhyun who was obviously pleased with himself. This sneaky fox.

“So, we are curious. How is it living in London?” Minseok asked curiously.

“Well, aside from the rains, it is a great place to live in. An added bonus are the royal gossips and numerous castles.”

“Oh! How about school or your work?” Jongdae asked.

“School was also fun and stressful at times. My work is also very satisfying.”

“Then why did you decide to settle here in Korea?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

“Well, for one, Korea is home and I always wanted to establish my shop here. And I left something important here.” Junmyeon told them, avoiding Sehun’s gaze and keeping his eyes on Baekhyun.

“Something or someone?” Baekhyun whispered beside Sehun.

Sehun looked at him with warning. Important? He left something important? It might be his inheritance from his parents— a piece of land, a building, or anything of value but it definitely wasn't what Baekhyun was trying to insinuate.

After that, the conversations stirred to mundane talks. Sehun chatted with Baekhyun and Chanyeol about their new project, while the rest of their friends filled Junmyeon on what he had missed.

“Who’s up for some booze?” Jongin asked.

Everyone had agreed. And so, they capped off the night drinking and being drunk. No one protested when Kyungsoo announced that everyone would sleep in their house.

After a while, Jongin announced that they had run out of drinks, seaweed, and other snacks. Sehun and Junmyeon, both being the only sober ones left, volunteered to buy the foods and drinks they needed.

“So, who will buy the food between you two?” Baekhyun asked, trying to focus but failing miserably.

“I can go to the store,” Junmyeon volunteered.

“I’ll go with you. You might get lost here. Many things have changed since the last time you are here.” Sehun said, surprising himself and the others. Sehun did not know where his bravery was coming from. He pretended like it was nothing to him.

“Let’s go?” he asked an equally surprised Junmyeon.

“Oh, oh yes- yeah!” Junmyeon got up from the couch and followed Sehun.

“Guys, we will be quick.”

Their friends shouted a collective “okay” to Sehun and Junmyeon.

Not to be awkward while they were walking, Sehun asked Junmyeon, “So, you will be staying here?”

“Yes, but nothing’s definite yet. I might stay for a couple of months here and then go back to London for a few months again. But I have to stay here for longer periods of time.” Junmyeon confirmed looking up to him.

“It sounds tiring. Travelling here to London and vice versa.”

“I have no choice as of the moment. I still have commitments back in London. And I think I can handle it. Afterall, it is just for a year.”

Sehun nodded his head in understanding.

“How are you Sehun? It’s been a while since we last talked.”

“I am fine. Busy with our firm. There are many projects as of now.” Sehun looked to Junmyeon who is now frowning. “Why?”

“I just thought, you said you had many projects and I am adding to your busy schedule. I am having second thoughts if you can accommodate me, especially that you have to travel to Jeju Island for the project.”

“No, it is okay with us, we can always make time. And you are our friend, you have to be prioritized.”

“Oh, is that so?”

Sehun nodded, glad that Junmyeon was smiling again.

They arrived at the store. They each got a basket. They went for the drinks first.

“Since we are drinking beers, I will just get us all beers,” Sehun proposed to which Junmyeon agreed.

They continued choosing the food they needed. One of the customers recognized Junmyeon and approached them.

“You are Kim Junmyeon the designer, right?” The customer asked.

“Yes, I am,” Junmyeon confirmed shyly.

“I knew it! Can I have your autograph? I am a fan of your designs. Especially the latest ones.”

“Oh okay,” Junmyeon replied.

After signing the customer’s journal, Junmyeon got back to Sehun.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. I am also a fan of your works.”

Junmyeon was surprised by what he heard from Sehun.

“You buy my designs?” Junmyeon asked in surprise.

“Yes, I am. They are beautiful designs, I can’t help but buy them.”

“Wow! Thank you!” Junmyeon smiled sweetly. The smile Sehun remembered so well. He felt his heart beat faster. He had to calm down.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asked, concerned.

“Yes, I am fine. I think it is an effect of the beer,” Sehun lied, and gave Junmyeon a reassuring smile.

After paying, they went back to the Dos’ house.

“Oh, you are fast. We thought you’d take your time,” Baekhyun teased them.

“I think we are just on time,” Junmyeon thought.

They started drinking again. Kyungsoo and Jongin excused themselves to prepare their bedrooms.

When they came back, Kyungsoo spoke, “Guys you know that we only have three guest rooms, which means you have to share the rooms. Jongdae and Minseok agreed to share one room, as well as Chanyeol and Baekhyun. So, it leaves you, Sehun and Junmyeon to share one room. Is that okay with you?”

“No, I can take the couch here in the living room, Kyungsoo. It might be awkward for Junmyeon.” Sehun suggested.

“No, I am fine being with Sehun,” Junmyeon interjected.

“Well, Junmyeon said it is fine with him. What do you think, Sehun?”

“Well, if it is alright with Junmyeon, then, I will share a room with him.”

“Good! Then it is settled.” Kyungsoo clapped excitedly, exchanging glances with his husband.

They finished at around 3:00am. Junmyeon excused himself to get a spare pair of changing clothes and toiletries from his car. Sehun on the other hand, borrowed Jongin’s pajamas. He was inside the room when Junmyeon went in.

“I can take the sofa, Junmyeon, you stay on the bed.”

“The bed is big enough for the both of us. We can share the bed. You won’t fit on the sofa.”

“Are you sure about it, Junmyeon?”

“Yes, I am hundred percent sure.”

“Well then, I will share the bed. You can shower first, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon only nodded and went straight to the bathroom. Sehun on the other hand, was checking his emails from his phone and replied to some messages. When Junmyeon finished taking a bath, Sehun smelled the familiar scent of Junmyeon’s bath soap. He still used the same bath soap after all these years. Some things never change. But did Junmyeon’s heart change after all those years? Sehun wanted to know.

“I am done. You can now go inside,” Junmyeon informed Sehun to which he just nods to acknowledge.

When Sehun was done, he found Junmyeon on the bed, back against the headboard.

“You aren’t asleep?” Sehun asked.

“Nope. I’m having jet lag. I just arrived this morning and just took a little nap before heading here.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you tell the others? They will understand if you have to catch up from your flight.”

“No. I promised Jongin and Kyungsoo that I will attend Jongin’s birthday, since I already missed their wedding.”

Sehun knew how Junmyeon is one who is so hell bent on keeping promises. He never broke his promises. But he broke his promise to him a long time ago, well, they both broke each other’s promises of being together for life. A sad expression crossed Sehun’s face which he immediately replaced with a smile.

“Oh, is that why you still have a change of clothes and your toiletries?”

Junmyeon nodded in confirmation.

“Since you cannot sleep, fill me with stories of your life in London.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything. Tell me anything until I can fall off to sleep.”

“Okay. First off, you know that I enrolled in London College of Fashion, right?”

“Yes, I know. How was it studying there?”

“Well, at first, it was hard. I had a very busy three years there. The fourth year is mostly spent on fashion houses for training. The training was grueling. You have to always listen and take notes of what the designers are saying. It’s a good thing we both studied English before. It really came in handy.”

Sehun remembered that time in their high school where all of them enrolled in an English class. Junmyeon ended up paying for his classes since they were too expensive for Sehun. He really wanted to study English, but he was so short of money. When he told Junmyeon, he just kept quiet and the next day, he was surprised when his friends came to his house saying that they have English classes.

His parents asked him where he got the money to pay for the classes. He had to lie that he was saving up for the classes. When they finished their first session, he asked Junmyeon if he paid for his class, to which Junmyeon admitted. He got angry at Junmyeon for handling the matter on his own without consulting him, that was their first fight as boyfriends.

In the end, Sehun had to apologize to Junmyeon after some coaxing from his friends. He was now thankful for Junmyeon for enrolling him in that class because it also came in handy when dealing with their foreign clients in the firm.

“I think I haven’t said my thank you for enrolling me in that class.” Sehun said.

“I know you are thankful, Sehun. I have felt it that time. Even if you don’t say a word, I know you are thankful. You bring me cooked breakfast and lunch everyday. You may not say it out loud, but your actions speak for it.”

This man really knew him inside out. Sehun stared at Junmyeon, the latter giving him a soft smile. “I think you have to sleep already, it's almost 4:00am. Don’t mind me, I will fall asleep in a few minutes too,” Junmyeon assured.

“Okay. Good night or good morning, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon chuckled. “Good night and good morning, Sehun.”

The next morning, Sehun woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. Where did Junmyeon go? There were no traces of him anywhere. Did he already go home? Did yesterday really happen? Did Junmyeon really go to Jongin’s birthday?

He went straight to the kitchen upon going out of the guestroom. He could hear his friends chatting loudly.

“Good morning!”

“Oh, you’re awake already! How’s sleeping with Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asked teasingly.

Sehun just frowned and asked, “Did you know that he just arrived yesterday?”

“What?! I thought he had arrived days ago.” Kyungsoo said guiltily.

“Well, he said he just arrived yesterday and just took a nap before heading to Jongin’s birthday party. He was also having jet lag yesterday night or today morning, whatever. By the way, where is he?”

“Oh, he already went home. Some of his cousins will arrive for a visit today and they will be having lunch together,” Jongin recalled their conversation with Junmyeon this morning.

“Oh, okay.”

“He said he will contact us later on to discuss about his vacation house. So, don’t be sad, Sehun. You will see Junmyeon in the next few days,” Chanyeol said teasingly.

“I am not sad,” Sehun said defensively.

“Oh, that’s why you are nursing a frown upon entering the kitchen,” Baekhyun snorted.

“I’m just hungover.”

“Oh! speaking of hangover, he left this for you. He said that you always drink this when you have hangovers before. He bought that yesterday while you were at the convenience store.” Jongin handed Sehun a bottle of hangover drink.

“Wow! He still remembers what Sehun drinks and how Sehun is after drinking,” Baekhyun said, amazed.

“Well, I think if you loved someone that long, you will never really forget how they were. It just goes to show how deeply he had loved you, that he can remember every details of your life. And, I think Sehun is also like that to Junmyeon,” Minseok said.

“Well, I can’t tell for Junmyeon, but I still remember everything that he likes and dislikes. If it didn’t change over the years,” Sehun said.

“Well, you can discover it now that he is here. You have time to reconnect.” Kyungsoo said.

“I am not sure about it, Soo. It has been a long time. He might have someone else by now,” Sehun said doubtfully.

“Well, you have to find a way. but I can assure you, he doesn’t have anyone special right now or even in the past. Just like you, Sehun, he had never been in a relationship with anyone after you broke up. And it says a lot for me. I think you both have to talk about it. Both the past and the future. So, both of you can move on with or without the other,” Kyungsoo advised.

“I will, but not now. He just arrived. I think I have to take it slow with him,” Sehun said.

“Okay. Just know that we are all here for whatever may be your decision.” Kyungsoo assured him.

Sehun was thinking of Junmyeon even after he arrived home. There were many things that he wanted to ask Junmyeon. But he is afraid of what he will say to him. He doesn’t want him to be out of his life if he is sure. But what if Junmyeon wants him not to be a part of his life now? What would he do? Is he strong enough to let go of him?

It has been days since Jongin’s birthday happened and since Sehun saw Junmyeon.

He was pacing back and forth in his office and checking his watch every second. He had received a text message from Junmyeon last Wednesday asking if he could visit their firm on Friday to further discuss the vacation house design.

Sehun immediately called Chanyeol after receiving Junmyeon’s text. Chanyeol informed him that he also received a message from Junmyeon. Sehun felt disappointed because he thought that Junmyeon only messaged him. But he did not let Chanyeol know what he felt. They both agreed to accommodate Junmyeon. That was why he was here pacing at his office because Junmyeon will arrive any time now.

He forced himself to sit on his chair and pretend to be busy reading reports and documents that needed his signature. After a few minutes, he heard his secretary knock on his door.

“Sir, Park Chanyeol-ssi is already here together with Kim Junmyeon-ssi.”

“Oh, please let them in. Thank you.”

Sehun stood from his chair trying hard to conceal his excitement of seeing Junmyeon again.

The two entered his office and Sehun had to remind himself to focus.

“Hello, Sehun. I am with Junmyeon,” Chanyeol said.

“Oh! Hi, Junmyeon! Nice to see you again!”

“Hi, Sehun. I am sorry for the late notice. I was planning to contact you earlier, but I got busy with some stuff and catching up with the family, so I only got the chance last Wednesday. Sorry that I have to inconvenience all of you to meet me today.”

“It’s okay, Junmyeon. We will always make time for you,” Sehun said matter of factly.

Where does your bravery come from, Oh Sehun? He doesn’t know that he can be this brave. Sehun rambles through his mind.

“So, shall we begin this meeting?” Chanyeol intervened when both of them stayed silent.

“Okay!” they both answered.

“I have here the photo of the land I purchased. As you can see, it is close to the sea. And it also has this little house where the caretaker is presently residing. I want you to suggest designs to me. Though I am a fashion designer and stylist, I am not knowledgeable when it comes to architecture,” Junmyeon said to them.

“Well, you have a large chunk of land, I would say. What do you want to be part of your house? Or its design specifically? Or how much of the land do you want to exhaust as part of the house?” Sehun asked.

“Well, I want to have the basic parts of a house, kitchen, dining room, living room those stuffs, but I specifically want to have at least four bedrooms. How about you? If you have this land what would you do?” Junmyeon asked.

Sehun was surprised by Junmyeon’s question. Why was Junmyeon asking him? It is his house. What should he say? Although, he had to admit that upon seeing the photos of Junmyeon’s land, his mind has run with ideas of designs for the house. Actually, ever since he was a child, he dreamt of owning a beach house. He had a dream beach house design. He had a clear idea of what it would look like.

“We can make designs and show it to you for your approval, Junmyeon. I think we can also have a great design if we see the land for ourselves, right Sehun?” Chanyeol suggested, feeling the awkward silence coming from the two people with him.

What is Chanyeol saying? But he had a point. They also do site inspections for their other projects so what would be the difference with Junmyeon’s?

“Yes, we also do that for some of our clients. That is, if they would allow of course. It is all up to you. We can also design based on your photos.” Sehun said.

“Actually, I was going to ask you to visit the land. I am going to Jeju in two weeks’ time to get the deeds and process the documents for the land. Would you like to join me on my visit?” Junmyeon asked.

“That’s a great idea, Junmyeon! What do you think, Sehun?” Chanyeol asked.

“Well, we don’t really want to be a bother while you are doing your transactions at Jeju…”

“Of course, you won’t be a bother. And I am planning on leaving by Thursday afternoon two weeks from now. And have Friday to do all transactions and then have free time by Saturday and get back to Seoul by Sunday afternoon. If that is okay with you? And do not worry about your accommodations and other expenses, I will shoulder them all.”

“Then, that’s settled. We will go to Jeju Island Thursday two weeks from now,” Chanyeol said excitedly.

Two weeks later, Sehun was imagining ways of beating Chanyeol and Baekhyun while he was seated on the plane to Jeju with Junmyeon beside him. He was so angry with Chanyeol when he told him days before their flight that he couldn’t go with them to Jeju Island as he will be attending a party with Baekhyun’s family.

He felt that those two set up this moment for him to be alone with Junmyeon. He really felt awkward whenever he was with Junmyeon because he didn’t know how to act in front of him. He didn’t want to offend or act stupid in front of this man. He wanted to be in his best behavior around Junmyeon.

The flight from Jeju lasted for an hour. During the flight, they talked about mundane things. They kept the topic impersonal— talking about the weather and how Junmyeon had adjusted to it.

They were on their way to the hotel where they would be staying for three nights. As a compensation for Chanyeol’s absence, he booked Sehun and Junmyeon in a hotel owned by Baekhyun’s family. Baekhyun also managed this particular hotel together with some of their hotels all over the country.

They arrived at the hotel a few minutes after 8:00pm. They were in awe of how luxurious Baekhyun’s hotel was. Baekhyun really did a good job managing his hotel.

If Sehun wanted to only beat up Chanyeol and Baekhyun earlier, he now wanted to kill both of them. They’re at the reception area when the receptionist informs them that there was only one room booked for the two of them.

The receptionist told them that their boss, who happened to be Baekhyun, had called that afternoon and informed them of the cancellation of the other room because his guests decided to share one room. Sehun was beyond furious when he heard what their friends had done.

He tried calling Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but the traitors’ phones were both out of reach. He held his phone tightly. They really planned this from the very start.

Junmyeon on the other hand, tried to negotiate with the receptionist to check for any other available rooms but with little luck since the hotel was fully booked. He even asked for the staff’s assistance to find available rooms in nearby hotels, but the staff informed them that all hotels in the vicinity were already occupied due to an ongoing event.

“Okay. If that’s the case, we will just share the available room,” Junmyeon said to the receptionist.

“Junmyeon what are you saying? Surely, I can find another hotel from a distance. I’ll just have to drive a few more kilometers.”

“Sehun, it’s a no. I didn’t drag you here in Jeju Island on a Thursday night just to search for hotels. It’s either we share the room or go back to Seoul.”

Sehun knew that there’s no point in arguing when Junmyeon’s tone was like this. It meant that he already made up his mind and no one can sway him from his decision. So instead of further arguing with Junmyeon, Sehun only nodded for Junmyeon to proceed with the check in.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the hotel room and found two single beds. At least they won’t be sharing one bed.

The room Baekhyun booked for them was quite spacious with cabinets to hang their clothes and keep their belongings. The bathroom was also spacious and had a bathtub and shower. They were both exhausted from the night’s event, that they forgot to have dinner until Sehun’s stomach growled.

“Oh my God! We haven’t had our dinner yet!” Junmyeon said while he checked his watch.

“Yeah! Would you like to order room service? Let’s put this on Baekhyun’s tab for us to get even,” Sehun suggested, waving a privilege card which Chanyeol sent him a day before their departure. He said that it was from Baekhyun and they only have to present the card when they avail of the hotel’s services.

“I said that I’ll be paying for your expenses here. But since I’m a little irritated with what happened tonight, I'll go with your suggestion.”

Sehun had to smile at Junmyeon’s statement. He still has that sense of justice, of returning bad deeds with equally bad punishments.

While they had their dinner, they talked of their schedules for tomorrow. They only rented one car as Junmyeon had yet to renew his license. Sehun was left with the responsibility of dropping and fetching Junmyeon from his transactions tomorrow before he visits the latter’s land.

They left early the next day for their appointments. Just like what they agreed to last night, Sehun dropped Junmyeon in his place of business before heading to Seogwipo where Junmyeon’s land was located.

Sehun heard waves from the distance which momentarily attracted his attention. He didn’t notice the man standing in front of him. He looked at the stranger questioningly. The man introduced himself as the caretaker of the land.

“The waves and waters here have that calming effect,” The caretaker said when he saw Sehun stop in his tracks and closed his eyes to listen to the waves. “Maybe that's the reason Junmyeon-ssi bought this land. As you can see, this is a secluded area and you can relax without anyone bothering you.”

“Yeah I can sense that calm. He always likes silent places.”

“Oh, are you friends with Junmyeon-ssi?”

“Yes, I am. And at the same time, I will be designing his beach house,” Sehun confirmed.

“Ah yes! He had told me that he will bring with him one day the architect who will design the beach house.”

“This is quite a big land for a vacation house.”

“Well, Junmyeon-ssi ideally wanted to have at least four guest rooms here and one master’s bedroom. He had said to me once that he wants his friends to visit this place to relax and unwind. I think you can imagine what design he has in mind.”

“Well, I have some ideas that I can present to him but I still have to check the entire area.”

“I think he will love everything you present to him. I heard him once say that he only wanted one person to design his vacation house. And I think it’s you he’s talking about.”

“I am not sure of that. So, he had visited this place earlier?” Sehun asked, changing the topic of the conversation.

“Yes. I think he already visited once this year. He took the direct flight from London to Jeju Island, as he shared with me.”

So Junmyeon has visited this place already. Since when did he plan on settling in Korea? He became curious about Junmyeon's future plan but he doesn’t want to dwell on that.

“It seems that he wants to settle here in Korea by the looks of it.” The caretaker surmised.

“And what made you say that?”

“Well, you won’t purchase land in Jeju and build a shop in Seoul if you’re planning on staying for a short term. I think he has decided to live here for good.”

“We don’t know his plans for the long term. But he can always sell the house and shop if he decides to go back to London.”

“I don’t think Kim-ssi is the kind of guy who plans for the short-term. So, I’m betting on him staying here in Korea for good. That’s just my observation, Ahjussi.”

It’s really Junmyeon’s personality to plan for the long term. He had always been like that.

“Oh! The skies are getting darker. The rain may pour anytime,” The caretaker announced.

“Oh my! I have to fetch Junmyeon. I think I better get back to Jeju City now. Thank you for the assistance, Ahjussi.”

“No problem. You can also have that umbrella by the door. In case of heavy rains.”

“Thank you again, Ahjussi.”

It rained heavily on Sehun’s way back to Jeju City. He called Junmyeon on the way there and luckily the man had finished his transactions. Junmyeon was already waiting for Sehun by the building exit. He ran towards the car Sehun drove leaving him a little wet.

“Junmyeon! Why did you run in the rain?! I was about to go out and fetch you with an umbrella.”

“It’s okay, Sehun. It’s just a short distance,” said Junmyeon while shivering.

Sehun turned on the car’s heater for Junmyeon to stop shivering and for him to dry up.

“How’s the area tour?” Junmyeon asked.

“It went alright. I have pictured some designs in my head. I can send the designs to you in a few days.”

“That’s great!” Junmyeon excitedly said while clapping.

Sehun had to smile when he saw the excitement in Junmyeon’s face. He had to make this beach house a good one if he wants to see Junmyeon smile at him this way.

“How about we have lunch before going back to the hotel?” Junmyeon asked.

“That would be great!” Sehun agreed, smiling.

“I searched for some recommended restaurants here and came up with a list. Wanna try out one?”

It is so Junmyeon’s character to plan and research a place and it always amazes Sehun on how good Junmyeon is when it comes to planning.

“Sure. Let’s check your list. Since we’re in Jeju why don’t we go to a seafood restaurant? Samseonghyeol Haemultang is on your list. It’s quite popular here and even in Seoul.”

“I’d like that. Let’s go,” Junmyeon excitedly agreed.

The restaurant was full when they arrived. Luckily, they found a seat and ordered a haemultang that’s good for two persons, rice and some side dishes.

“I can finally eat ramyeon!” Junmyeon said, smiling.

“Why are you so excited on eating ramyeon?”

“I have been here in Korea for almost a month but I haven’t eaten ramyeon. Can you believe it?” Junmyeon said, pouting.

My God, why does Junmyeon have to pout like that? It had always been Sehun’s weakness when Junmyeon pouted. And because of that Sehun had ordered an extra ramyeon for Junmyeon.

“My mom doesn’t want me to eat ramyeon and forbade our helper to cook it. You know her belief that ramyeon is unhealthy.”

“Yeah. I remembered the first time you came to our house and asked my mom if we have ramyeon and you’re so curious how it tastes.” Sehun reminded.

“And then I begged your mom to cook me ramyeon because I want to know the taste of it.”

“That’s why she ended up cooking you ramyeon everytime you visited our house.”

They giggled while they reminisced about their happy times together.

“It’s a long time but I still remember your face the first time you tasted my mom’s ramyeon. And I was like what’s so special about it?”

“Well to someone who never had that before, I was so happy to finally taste it. And I thank your mom for being so kind enough to indulge me.”

“She likes you to the point that she can’t deny you anything.”

“And I like her for being such a kind and caring person. Actually, I like your whole family, Sehun. I still do.”

“They also like you, Junmyeon.”

They stared at each other for a little while both having questions, they can’t ask the other.

Sehun awkwardly broke the staring game and asked if they could go back to the hotel now.

Luckily, they were back at the hotel by the afternoon.

“Why don’t we rest before we eat dinner?” Sehun suggested upon entering their room.

“Okay. I’ll sleep first. I got so tired of processing those documents.”

“Alright. I’ll just take a shower,” Sehun said entering the bathroom.

Sehun woke up and found the other bed empty.

Where did Junmyeon go? He found a note on the bedside table from Junmyeon saying he is at the Poolside Bar of the hotel. Sehun found Junmyeon sitting in one of the chairs of the second floor Poolside Bar overlooking the ocean from afar and the pool below.

“Hey! Why are you drinking this early? Have you had dinner yet?” Sehun asked concernedly.

“I just had a snack and had the urge to drink after I finished eating,” Junmyeon said and gazed back to the ocean.

“Tell you what. Why don’t we eat dinner and drink in our room? Since we have finished our work here,” Sehun suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. Shall we?”

“Let’s go,” Sehun said while pulling Junmyeon’s hand.

They ate their dinner and proceeded on drinking at the balcony of their room.

“I love the night breeze here,” Junmyeon remarked while his eyes were closed.

“Yeah! So peaceful and calm.” Sehun agreed.

“Do you know why I wanted to have a beach house built here? It’s because I always remember those times we go out of town with our friends and spend days just playing and walking hand in hand along the beach. Never worrying about the future. Only living for today.”

Sehun remained silent. Contemplating on what Junmyeon said.

Junmyeon looked at Sehun smiling, when the latter remained silent.

“I wanna build the beach house to be with all of you again because I miss the old times. I wanna bring back those times. But I guess it’s too late because we now have so many important things to take care of.

“If only I had stayed with all of you and just studied here instead of going to London. Things might end up differently.” Junmyeon said regretfully.

“Junmyeon, I didn’t know why you regret the choices you made. But we all are proud of what you have become and achieved. And we are all here to cheer for you.”

Junmyeon stared at Sehun and asked seriously, “Sehun, did you ever think of what could’ve been if I chose to stay here in Korea?”

“Honestly Junmyeon, I always thought of all the could’ve beens if you stayed here. We could’ve been the first ones to marry instead of Jongin and Kyungsoo. Or lived together after we graduated in college. You’re building your own shop here and I’m building my own firm. Ever since you were in my life Jun, you were included in my plans.”

Junmyeon was now silently crying over what Sehun said but he didn’t miss Sehun calling him by his nickname. He had given up hope for Sehun to address him by his nickname and continue to act distant to him. But now, to hear it the first time, Jun wanted to get closer to Sehun.

He went to Sehun and held his hand while silently crying.

“Sehun, there are so many things I want to say to you now. But the first thing I wanna say is, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for choosing my dreams over you. I’m sorry that I didn’t try hard to fix our relationship. I’m sorry for breaking your heart years ago. For not being physically present to cheer you. I know it’s too late to apologize but I wanna take this chance to do so. I will do everything I can for you to forgive me. And maybe be your best friend again someday.” Jun looked at Sehun with pleading eyes.

“Jun, I have forgiven you a long time ago. After you left for London, I realized that our dreams shouldn’t be a hindrance for us to be together. I wanted to call you that time and ask you to be with me again. But my pride got in the way. I was so insecure of myself and thought that you’re better off without me. Because I have no means of following you in London. I can’t even go to university without a scholarship, what more if I pursue London? That’s the time I promised myself that I’ll get you back when I am a successful person.” Sehun confessed on the verge of tears.

“Sehun, you know we can be together even if it’s long distance. I know we will work out, even when we are in that situation, because I can’t see myself with anyone else but you.”

“Jun, I’m sorry.” Sehun said hugging Junmyeon. “I missed you so much.” Sehun hugged the shorter tighter when he felt him rubbed his back and nodded his head.

After a while, they released each other from the hug and wiped each other’s tears. Both of them felt awkward and Junmyeon had to talk first.

“Sehun, I know it will not be easy to go back from what we used to. But I want you to know that I’m willing to wait until you’re ready to be with me again.”

“Jun, I was about to say the same, but you beat me to it. And while we take our time, I want to take this chance to go out with you. I miss going out with you. Let’s start but take it slow, Jun.” Sehun looked to Junmyeon with hopeful eyes.

“I’m very much willing to do so, Sehun.” Jun smiled, feeling a heavy weight has been lifted off his heart.

“We have free time tomorrow, right?” Sehun asked.

“Yes, I actually planned that extra day for you to explore Jeju.”

“Perfect! I’ll start our outing tomorrow!”

“Sehun what are you planning to do?!”

“It’s a secret. Just prepare yourself tomorrow,” Sehun smiled and added. “Let’s go to sleep now. I want us to start early tomorrow.”

“Okay. Good night, Sehun!” Junmyeon hugged Sehun.

“Good Night, Jun!”

Junmyeon woke up to the sound of the doorbell the next day. He went outside their bedroom to see Sehun already showered and in robe, asking the room service to place the foods on the mini bar.

When they were alone, Sehun finally said his good mornings to Jun.

“Good Morning! Since I cannot cook breakfast for you, I ordered room service instead.”

“Oh! Thank you, Sehun!”

“You’re very much welcome. Take a bath and join me for breakfast. We still have an hour before we head out.” Sehun said, checking his watch.

“Hmm! I am curious about where you’re taking me.”

“It’s a surprise. And I know you’ll love it. I hope you brought rubber shoes and an extra shirt with you.”

They were both surprised to see that they almost have the same outfit. They both wore a black sweatshirt and matching jogging pants. They also topped their sweatshirts with hoodies.

The only difference was Sehun’s hoodie was in black and white which matched the colors of his rubber shoes. While Jun’s hoodie’s in black and red which also matched his rubber shoes.

When they were inside their car, Junmyeon asked Sehun again where they’re going. Sehun announced that they’re going to hike at Mt. Hallasan.

“For real?! I always wanted to hike Mt. Hallasan but never got the chance. What will be our trail?”

“I researched yesterday night. And the best trail is the combination of the Seongpanak and Gwaneumsa trails. Seongpanak Trail is an easier trail up to the mountain while the Gwaneumsa Trail will give us the perfect view of Jeju going down. It will be a 7 to 9 hours hike though. Are you up for it?”

“Of course, I am! I’m looking forward to this hike!” Junmyeon said excitedly.

They arrived at Mt. Hallasan exactly when they are admitting guests. Sehun made sure that he brought everything they needed.

While hiking, Sehun had asked Jun many times if he’s already tired, but Jun just said that he’s okay.

Half way through the trail, Jun asked Sehun for a rest which the latter granted. They rested for thirty minutes in a rest area.

“How far are we to our descent?” Junmyeon asked peeking through the map that Sehun holds.

“We’re half way through it. We can be done by 6:00pm.” Sehun answered.

“Are we starting the Gwaneumsa Trail?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Then let’s go. I want to have many pictures and see the view while there’s still lights.”

“Okay! You’re so excited!”

“This is the first time that we hang out for a long while, I don’t wanna waste my time resting.”

“Are you being sentimental now? Did you miss me that much?” Sehun teased.

“Yes!” Jun said running after.

Sehun was surprised to hear Jun admitted that he missed him. It warmed his heart to know that he’s not the only one who suffered from their separation. They were on a wooden ladder path when Jun took pictures of them overlooking the Jeju Island afar.

“I’ll post this on my Instagram. I’ll tag you, is that okay with you?” Jun asked Sehun.

“Yeah of course.”

Sehun checked his Instagram while resuming their walk. True enough Jun tagged Sehun in his post. Sehun’s smile widened when he saw Jun’s caption in his post.

Jun captioned his post with, “Best times are the moments I shared with you. Thanks for always knowing what I want.”

Sehun saw Jun staring at him on a platform edge. He hugged Jun when he reached him and said his own thanks for this second chance. He saw the comments from their friends, which they both ignored and continued hiking. By 6:00pm, they’re already exiting the mountain.

When they reached their car, Jun suggested for them to go to a nearby spa after dinner. They both felt their tiredness once they got back to their hotel room.

“I’m so tired. But it’s all worth it.” Jun said, satisfied.

“Does that mean our first outing was a success?”

“Hmm. I have to think about it. You made me so tired, I thought I’d give up halfway through.”

“I knew it! Why didn’t you say so?”

“Because Sehun even if I’m tired, I was happy. I’m happy that I’m hiking with you just like before.”

“I’m also glad to have that hike with you.” Sehun said silently thanking Chanyeol and Baekhyun for not being here.

“I hope we can wake up on time tomorrow for our flight.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll set up the alarm and wake you up.” Sehun assured Jun.

“I’ll be expecting that.” Jun said heading to the bathroom.

When Jun was about to enter the bathroom, Sehun called him and asked, “Jun, we’ll continue to go out when we’re back in Seoul right?”

“Thank God you asked! I thought you won’t open that up. Of course, we will! But it’ll be my turn to plan for our outing,” Jun confirmed.

“Sure. No problem with me.”

They arrived in Seoul by the afternoon. Sehun insisted on dropping Jun home. Jun’s parents were at some relative’s house visiting. So Sehun left at once to let Jun rest. Sehun was at his office working on Jun’s beach house design when Chanyeol walked in unannounced.

“Sehun, bro! You’re back!” Chanyeol greeted him.

“Don’t come near me, you snake!” Sehun warned Chanyeol, pointing his pencil to the tall man.

“Bro, don’t be like that to me!” Chanyeol settled on the chair across Sehun.

“Admit it Chanyeol. There’s no party and you and Baekhyun just set us up,” Sehun accused.

“Sehun there’s really a party for one of Baek’s relatives. And look, maybe we really set you up. But it’s because the two of you really need to talk seriously alone.” Chanyeol explained.

Sehun shot a look at Chanyeol, but also confirmed to him that he talked to Jun.

“You’re right. We’ve talked and cleared out everything.”

“So, are you two together again now?” Chanyeol asked.

“No not yet. We’re taking it slow. But we’ve started going out. We went on a hike at Mt. Hallasan while in Jeju. That’s the first time we went out.”

“Let me guess, hiking was your idea. Bro what’s romantic about that? There’s so many people around you.”

“It’s Jun’s dream to hike Mt. Hallasan. I just thought why not cease the moment. And we really enjoyed the hike.”

“You two are weird. You’re really suitable for each other.” Chanyeol said disgustedly.

“Haha! Don’t worry. We’ve already talked about our next outing and it’ll be planned by Jun.”

“Thank God! But seriously Sehun, all of us friends are happy for the two of you. You’ve always been distant and lonely when you separated from Jun. You may think that you’ve hidden it well. But no, we saw how affected you were with the break up. Even Jun felt lonely those days.” Chanyeol said.

“Am I that obvious?”

“No, but we saw the changes in both of you. You’re both tormented by the break up.”

“You’re right, I guess.”

“So, when will be your next date?”

“On Friday after work. And it’s not a date, it’s an outing.”

“Well, good luck on that. Just remember we all are here for the two of you.”

“Thanks, Chan!”

It had been a month since their visit to Jeju Island. Sehun is in a restaurant to meet the businessmen who partnered with the government to build the hospital their firm designed.

After this meeting, Sehun will head to the restaurant where his friends and Jun are for them to have dinner.

The government officials came first. After a while, their group was greeted by a couple whom Sehun used to know so well.

It was Jun’s parents and they had been introduced by one of the government officials as their partner for the hospital.

“Hi Sehun! It’s been a long while since we saw you,” Jun’s mother greeted him with a hug.

“Bu-in. Kim.” Sehun was confused and dumbfounded. Many thoughts were running through his head.

They sat down and started eating. They had small talks while eating. Sehun barely ate anything because of how deep in thought he was.

“Oh! Sehun how’re you and Jun?” Jun’s mother suddenly asked. I heard from him that you’re seeing each other again.”

“Is Oh Sehun-ssi dating your son, Bu-in. Kim?” Asked one of the government officials.

“I really don’t know the score between them right now. But they used to be boyfriends when they’re younger.” Jun’s mother answered while smiling fondly at Sehun.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, Seo-ssi, Bu-in. Kim’s son and I used to go out. And we’re okay right now, Bu-in.” Sehun answered awkwardly.

“Don’t be too polite with us, Sehun. Just treat us just like before.” Jun’s father insisted.

Sehun just nodded his head in response to what Jun’s father had said.

“Sehun and Chanyeol really have talent when it comes to architecture. That’s why when we saw that their firm had submitted their design, we chose them right away. The design was exactly what we’ve envisioned. But of course, we’re thankful that the government representatives also liked your design.” Jun’s father said.

“Thank you for choosing our firm. We’ve planned the design based on your specifications.” Sehun said.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on some of your designs, Sehun. And I could say that they’re really good. We’re planning to get you for some of our other projects,” Jun’s father announced.

“Thank you, Seonsaeng and Bu-in. Kim for your trust in us.” Sehun said gratefully.

Jun’s parents had left ahead of the group because they still had an event to attend.

“You’re lucky, Oh Sehun-ssi. There’ve been rumors that the couple were very picky in choosing the partners for their projects. It pays well to be friends to their son.” One of the government officials said.

Sehun just nodded at the government officials. He was so angry right now that he tightly closed his fist. He wondered if Jun knows about this and if he’s got something to do with his parents’ decision to choose his firm.

He headed to the restaurant where all of his friends were Jun included. He saw them eating happily. Sehun hates what he’s feeling right now and he’s guessing that this night won’t end well.

Jun saw Sehun first and smiled at him.

“Sehun’s here!” Jun announced.

Sehun greeted his friends. And also greeted Jun a cold “Hello”.

“What would you like to eat?” Jun asked Sehun.

“Just a glass of beer. I already ate so much,” Sehun replied coldly.

Jun sensed Sehun’s coldness. And he wondered if he did something wrong.

“How did the meeting go, bro?” Chanyeol asked.

“Just okay. It went well. And guess who the government’s partners were.”

“Who?!” All of his friends asked.

“It’s Jun’s parents. Seonsaeng and Bu-in. Kim.” Sehun said while he looked at Jun.

“What?!” His friends exclaimed in unison.

“Sehun! I didn’t know they’re your partner, I swear!” Jun said, surprised.

“Really Junmyeon?! You really don’t know? I have doubts about that!” Sehun spite.

“Sehun! Why are you like that?! Why are you accusing Jun already?!” Kyungsoo intervened between them.

It’s a good thing that they’re in an enclosed room while the tension was very high. Jun’s head was bowed and he’s obviously biting back his tears.

The group was now silent and no one dared to say a word.

“Tell me, Junmyeon. Did you convince your parents to choose our firm for this project?! Did you really think I won’t succeed without your help?!”

“Sehun, I swear I didn’t know. I haven’t talked about business with them.”

“I really want to believe you. But I don’t know if I should. You’ve always been like this. You always took care of everything for me, as if saying to me that I can’t do it without you.”

Jun started crying, while their friends consoled him. Their friends were shooting daggers at Sehun now.

He realized what he had done and was about to approach Jun, when Chanyeol pulled his arms while heading outside of the room.

Sehun found himself at the al fresco area of the restaurant away from the crowd with Chanyeol, Jongin and Jongdae.

“Sehun, why did you accuse Jun like that?! You didn’t even hear his side!” Jongdae said while shaking his head.

“Dude, I know you’re surprised to finally know your partner for that hospital and your pride must be hurt. But you should’ve listened to what Jun has to say before saying those hurtful words,” Jongin sighed.

“Bro, I know you worked hard for this project. And might feel disappointed knowing that they might’ve chosen our design because you’re close to Jun. But I really wanna hear the whole story before I say what I have to say,” Chanyeol chided.

Sehun told his three friends what happened during his meeting with Jun’s parents and the government officials.

When he’s done, his three friends looked like they wanted to murder him.

“Sehun! Why do you have to be so prideful?! Based on your story, Jun’s parents never once said that they did it for Jun. We got the project because they liked our design,” Chanyeol said dumbfounded.

“I really want to punch you right now, Sehun,” Jongdae added after he recovered from his initial shock at Sehun’s story.

“If you weren’t my friend, I would’ve already wrung your neck!” Jongin added angrily.

“Do you really think Jun doesn’t have anything to do about this?!” Sehun asked.

“Bro I think Jun doesn’t know anything about what his parents’ were doing. He was surprised earlier when you said that it was his parents that you’ve had a meeting with. By the looks of it, I think Jun’s parents decided to reveal themselves to us, because they want you to know that you both have their support on going out again,” Chanyeol explained.

“I think it’s high time for you to know that Jun’s parents have been keeping an eye on you. Even though you broke up, they’ve been silently supporting you. Your scholarship from university was being paid anonymously by Jun’s parents. And no, it’s not because you’ve been in a relationship with Jun, but because they don’t want your talent to go to waste,” Jongdae revealed to Sehun.

“They’re also the ones who convinced my Dad to hire you as a part time model for you to have money for your expenses,” Jongin added.

“And the money I lent you when we started the firm came from them. They said to me that it has been your dream to build your own firm. They wanted you to succeed, Sehun. They did all of that for you to realize your dream,” Chanyeol said.

Sehun was so surprised to hear all of what his friends had said. He had no idea that Jun’s parents supported him all this time. And now, he had hurt their only son again.

“Chan, Dae, Jongin, I had to talk to Jun. I have to go back in there.”

“Jun already left the restaurant, Sehun. He left crying and really hurt. Baekhyun has to drive him home,” Chanyeol said.

“I’ll call him!” Sehun quickly dialing Jun’s number.

His calls went unanswered.

“He’s not answering. I’ll go to his house.”

“He’s not also there, Sehun. Baek just texted me that he dropped Jun at the airport.”

“What?! Where will he be going?!”

“We don’t know either. Baek only said that he carried with him one luggage. Baek tried to ask where he’ll go but Jun only said that he just wants to be somewhere peaceful and that he’ll be back soon.”

“I think it’s better to give him space, Sehun. I bet he’s hurt right now because of what happened. Give him time,” Jongdae advised.

Sehun only nodded and went home with a heavy heart that night.

It had been three days since that awful night happened. Sehun sat at his long table staring at Jun’s unfinished beach house plan.

He had texted and called Jun many times but Jun didn’t answer him back. He’s really hurt from what Sehun has said that night.

His intercom buzzer rang and his secretary informed him that Jun’s parents were here to see him.

Sehun tidied his long table and asked his secretary to let his visitors come in. Sehun waited by his door to greet the couple.

“It’s good to see you, Seonsaeng and Bu-in. Kim,” Sehun greeted.

“We’re sorry to come here unannounced but we just learned from your friends that you and Jun had a misunderstanding and we’re responsible for it,” Jun’s mom said.

“First of all, I would like to apologize for what happened between me and Jun. I was way out of line. And I want to take this chance to thank you Seonsaeng and Bu-in. Kim for all your help. I really owe you a lot.”

“Sehun, we supported you because we believed in you. You might be unaware of it but we often overheard your conversations with Jun every time you’re at our house. Many times, we’ve heard your dream of becoming an architect. So, we asked your friends on which university you planned to enroll and enlisted their help to arrange a scholarship for you,” Jun’s mother informed him.

“We were also very excited when you graduated. We saw how happy your parents were. And thought that we have to continue supporting you. So, we asked for Chanyeol’s help to lend you the money you need for building your firm. And I would say you really are doing a great job with the firm,” Jun’s father recalled.

“Thank you so much, Seonsaeng and Bu-in. Kim! I don’t know how to repay you,” Sehun said tearfully.

“You know how you can repay us?” Jun’s mom put a picture on the table and said, “Make this man happy. That’s all we asked. I know you're more familiar with that place than us. Get him back here, please. And enough of your saying Seonsaeng and Bu-in. Kim, just call us Samcheon and Imo.”

“Thank you so much! I promise I’ll get him back here! Thank you, Seonsaeng and- ah Samcheon and Imo.”

“That’s better. I guess we’ll see the both of you soon.” Jun’s mother said while smiling.

After Jun’s parents’ visit at his office, Sehun called Chanyeol and asked him to look over the firm until he gets back.

His friend readily agreed and wished him luck with Junmyeon.

He’s now at the airport waiting for his flight to Jeju Island. He doesn’t know how he’ll approach Jun when he sees him.

But Sehun’s willing to do anything for Jun to forgive him. If he has to beg for Jun's forgiveness, he’ll do it.

Sehun was in a taxi heading to Jun’s land. It was the first place he thought of going when he landed.

Jun’s picture which was given by his parents was shot in Jun’s land, particularly at the sea shore of his land.

Sehun thought that the place was Jun’s refuge when he’s sad or wanted to be alone. Sehun caught sight of the distant sea but it didn’t calm his anxiety.

When Sehun arrived at Jun’s land, he was greeted by the caretaker.

“Did you go straight here after arriving?” The caretaker inquired upon seeing Sehun’s duffel bag and drawing tube.

“Yes, I did. Is he here?” Sehun asked.

“Yes, he is. He came here everyday for three days now. He just always stood and stared at the sea. Did you two fought?”

“We had a misunderstanding and I’m here to fix it.”

“Well good luck on that. I’ll leave you two alone.”

Sehun just nodded and bowed to the caretaker. He went straight to the beach where Junmyeon is. He took a deep breath and went to where Jun’s standing.

“It’s so quiet here.” Sehun observed.

Junmyeon spun around to see Sehun going at him.

“Sehun! Why are you here? Who told you I was here?”

“Someone gave me a photo of you with this background.”

“And who might that be?! No one knows I’m here.”

“Your parents, Jun. They gave me a photo of you this morning.”

“How did they get my photo? Oh no! Where’s that caretaker?!” Junmyeon said irritated after being reminded that his caretaker took a photo of him by the beach yesterday.

“Oh, so the caretaker was working for your parents? He said he’ll leave us to be alone.”

“What?!” Jun asked, confused.

“He said he’ll leave us to talk alone,” Sehun repeated.

“Well, what can I do?! He’s probably far away now. What brought you here?”

“Jun, I’m here to apologize for what I did last time. I was way out of line and didn’t even hear your side.”

“Sehun, what you said really hurt me. You know that I always believed in your abilities and talent. I know you can succeed with or without my help. I always wanted to help you but chickened out because I know how prideful you are.”

“Jun, I was so wrong to do that to you. I’ll do anything you ask just please forgive me again.” Sehun knelt in front of Jun.

“Sehun! What are you doing?! Please stand up!”

“I won’t stand until you forgive me.”

“Are you a child or what?! Just stand up before you catch dirt on your pants.”

“No! I won’t stand up! Even if I have to kneel ‘til sunset!” Sehun said stubbornly.

“You’re so stubborn! You told me you’re willing to do anything I say just to forgive you?!”

“Yes, yes, anything!”

“Well, in exchange for my forgiveness, I want you to be part owner of this land. Accept being a part owner of this place, including the beach house, then I’ll forgive you.”

“What, Jun. Why? You bought this land! It’s yours.”

“I know you always dreamt of designing a beach house. I want this to be the first beach house you design. I bought this land for you not for me, Sehun. I want to make one of your dreams come true.”

“Jun, I’m sorry for being so prideful and for all the things I did in the past. I really don’t deserve you. You’re so kind and loving. How can I be so lucky?!”

“Sehun you deserve all of these things! You worked hard for it! And I’m also lucky to have you. You’ve also been good to me. Now, stand up, I already forgive you.”

Sehun stood up and hugged Jun. Sehun can hear the sound of the waves while he hugged Jun.

When they parted, they both looked at each other. Sehun spoke the words he thought he would never have the chance to say to Jun.

“I love you, Jun! I never stopped loving you! You’re the only one I’ll love for the rest of my life!” Sehun said sobbing.

“I love you too, Sehun! Even if I’m on the other side of the world, my love for you didn’t fade. I’ve waited a long time to say those words to you.” Junmyeon declared teary-eyed.

Sehun held Jun’s face and kissed him like the way he wanted to ever since he saw him at Jongin’s party.

They stopped when the drawing tube Sehun had been carrying at his shoulder slid to his side.

“What’s that?! Don’t tell me you’re working while you’re here.” Jun pouted.

Sehun pecked Jun’s lips and answered, “No, this is my peace offering to you. This is the design of the beach house.”

“Really?!” Jun asked wide-eyed.

“I’ll show the design once we’re at the hotel. Shall we go?!” Sehun stretched his hand to hold Jun’s.

“Yes, I’m very much excited to see it!” Jun held Sehun’s hand while they headed out.

Jun looked back to the sea, silently thanking the gods for bringing Sehun back into his life.

\- **END -**

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I've ended my second fic. Yehey! 
> 
> Thank you for making it this far. As I've mentioned in my notes, this is my first time joining a fic and publishing a story online. This is my second entry in this SeHo in a Song Fic Fest. 
> 
> As with my other entry, this chance came when I have to get my mind off of negative things. I claimed this prompt days before claiming ends. I just cannot stand not writing this story that it keeps bothering me until I decided to send another claiming form. And so, here we are reading this story. I really hope you all enjoyed reading! 
> 
> Thank you also to my beta for patiently reading and giving advices to me (😊 🤗). You've been such a great help. Please also read her stories here at AO3 under the handle yeolish and follow her on Twitter @kittenshixun. 
> 
> A big thank you must also go the the moderators of this fic fest. Thanks for being so patient and accommodating. 
> 
> 💕 - SDF


End file.
